


Devil’s Trap- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!





	Devil’s Trap- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!

“Sam, read this.” Dean handed the book to Sam and he read it over once.

“Are you going to read me a bedtime story?” Meg smirked.

“Something like that. Hit it, Sam.” Dean said, not looking away from Meg.

“Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…” Sam read in Latin. As he read, Meg snapped her eyes to Dean.

“An exorcism? Are you serious?”

“Oh, we’re going for it, baby: head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.” He smirked. You didn’t think that would happen but you were curious. As Sam droned on, Meg flinched in pain. It was working.

“I’m going to kill you,” She said to Sam.

“I’m gonna rip the bones from your body.” She said to Dean.

“I’m going to make sure you suffered just like your mother.” She said to you. That hurt but you knew she was just saying that because she was going back to hell. You took another glance at Booby to see his jaw tense up. What was your mother to him?

“No, you’re going to burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our dad is.” Meg just smirked at Dean, not saying a word.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica…” Sam continued to read. Meg started to shake violently and she was in obvious pain.

“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.” Meg growled. Dean glared and got really close to her face.

“For your sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!” Dean raised his voice. Sam continued to read and Meg was crying out in pain again.

“Where is he?” You asked her.

“You just won’t take “dead” for an answer, will you?”

“Where is he?!” Dean yelled at her.

“Dead!” She screamed back.

“No! No, he’s not!” Dean was getting upset and you took his hand, pulling him away from her.

“She’s a demon, Dean. She’s lying. Your father is still alive.” You whispered to him. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at you. “He’s alive.” You assured him. Meg cried out in pain and the chair she was tied to started to move around the circle, the demon inside the poor girl trying to escape the devil’s trap.

“He will be dead! He’s not now, but he will be!” Meg said, causing everyone to look at her. Even Sam stopped speaking so he could listen to her.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Dean asked.

“You don’t.” She smirked.

“Sam!” Dean wanted him to keep reading.

“A building! Okay? He’s located in a building in Jefferson City.” Meg admitted, scared of Sam finishing the ritual.

“Missouri? Where? I need an address!” Dean demanded of her.

“I don’t know.” She said with wide eyes.

“And the demon, the one we’re looking for, where is it?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know! I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know.” Meg begged.

“Finish it.” Dean demanded of Sam. You looked over at Bobby who was silent through this whole thing, just watching. He made eye contact with you but you looked away quickly.

“What? I told you the truth!” Meg screeched.

“Dean, maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is.” Sam said after pulling his brother to the side.

“Sam, there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We’ve go to help her.” Dean whispered.

“Guys, you’re going to kill her.” You suddenly said, walking up to them. Bobby decided to join you and you moved to stand between the boys.

“What?” Dean said, looking at you.

“There’s still a girl in there, Dean.” You sighed.

“Y/N’s right, Dean. You said she fell from a building. Her body is bruised and damaged. The only thing keep her alive is that demon. You smoke it out and you kill that girl.” Bobby said, trying to make Dean open his eyes a bit more.

“Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that.” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“She’s a human being.” Bobby tried again. You killed monsters, not humans.

“And we’re gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, finish it.” Dean said, glaring at his brother. Sam looked at you and Bobby, unsure on what the right thing to do was. Dean gave him a slap on the arm and Sam sighed, continued to read from the book.

Meg screamed and threw back her head in pain. A thick black cloud exited through the woman’s mouth and you knew that was the demon. It shot to the ceiling and disappeared after a second or two. Meg, the real Meg, slumped forward with blood coming out of her mouth. You crouched down in front of her, wanting to know if she was alive or not. Slowly, but surely, Meg lifted her head.

“Bobby, call 911 and get some blankets and water.” Dean said. You knew that wouldn’t help. She would be long gone before the cops got here. Dean and Sam make work of untying her while you talked to her.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Hey, just take it easy, alright. You’re going to be okay.” You said, touching her hand gently.

“Come on, let’s get her down.” Dean and Sam lifted her from the chair but that was a bad idea. The sound of bones crunching was heard along with Meg’s screams of pain. They lowered her to the ground and Sam was the one to hold her.

“Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sam whispered.

“It’s been a year,” She said, her voice heavily strained. “I’ve been awake for some of it. I couldn’t move my own body. The things I did, it’s a nightmare.” She started to cry.

“Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” You looked up at him in surprise. Was he really asking her that?

“We need to know.” Dean shrugged.

“Yes. But it wants… you to know… that… they want you to come for him.” Meg said, trying to catch her breath. She is in her last moments, you knew.

“If Dad’s still alive, none of that matters.” Dean said. Bobby came back in the room with water and a blanket, handing the water to Dean and the blanket to Sam. Dean held up Meg’s head so she could drink the water while Sam covered her.

“Where is the demon we’re looking for?” Sam asked.

“Not there. Other ones. Awful ones.” Meg cried, her voice faltering. Any moment now…

“Where are they keeping our Dad?” Dean asked, wanting more answers.

“By the river. At Sunrise.” She whispered. You watched her take her last breath.

“Sunrise? What does that mean?” Dean asked but Meg was dead. You sighed sadly and closed her eyes, some of her blood getting on your hands. You stood up and looked at the men in the room quickly.

“I am going to clean up. You guys figure out what to do. We need to find John.” You walked to the kitchen where you could still here the men talking to one another.

“You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here.” Bobby said.

“What are you going to tell them?” Dean asked.

“You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I’ll figure something out. Here take this. You might need it.” You didn’t know what was going on or what Bobby was giving them.

“Thanks… for everything. Be careful, alright?” Dean said.

“You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won’t even try to shoot him this time. Just give me a minute with Y/N, okay?” You closed your eyes tightly, not wanting him near you but you couldn’t not be near him. You had a feeling that he was going to be in your life a lot more.

The front door closed and you heard footsteps inch their way closer to you.

“I can’t do this, Bobby.” Your voice cracked. You didn’t even realize you were crying.

“Y/N, you have no idea the pain I went through when I left.”

“Why did you leave? Huh?” You turned around and faced your father. “Why leave me and my mom? You know whenever I asked about you, she wouldn’t tell me a damn thing. Says it was too hard for her. Then she died and you were nowhere to be found. So, John took me in and he used to take me to Uncle Bobby’s house and I used to have so much fun. But did he ever step up and be a father? No, he didn’t. I cried for weeks because I didn’t have any family, yet, here you were all this time. Now tell me, how is this fair to me?” You let more tears fall and looked at him. He stared at you with his mouth parted, not sure what to say to you.

“That’s what I thought.” You scoffed, walking away from him. You found Sam and Dean in the car and you got in the backseat, the tears rolling down your face.

“Sweetheart…” Dean sighed.

“Just drive.” You said, looking at Bobby’s house, seeing him stare at you through a window. With a sigh, Dean did as he was told and drove away from Bobby’s place.


End file.
